


Manipulators Fall

by DarkSeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short poem where Harry turns dark. Should be self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulators Fall

My mentors eyes do not meet mine.  
I feel confused.  
What did I do to receive this treatment?  
The Lord of Light  
will not speak with me.  
Everyone sees a brat,  
insane and angsty teen.  
Or if it fits them,  
I am their Savior,  
looked up to, worshiped.  
In one day they turn...  
“Worthless creatures.”  
is whispered.  
‘What!’ I whirl around, searching.  
“Pitiful, weak.  
They know nothing of you.”  
It is not out loud,  
but I hear it...  
‘in me’.  
“Who are you?” I ask of it.  
“I am yourself.  
But you have pushed me away  
when you entered the lions den.  
I am the side of you  
that is ambitious, cunning.  
A snake.”  
“But I never had such a side as you!”  
I respond.  
“You never were aware of me.”  
is whispered back  
“I was locked away, by the Light  
to keep control of you.”  
I pause...  
his words ring true,  
and I think back through my years.  
Realization dawns,  
manipulation, deceit, and betrayal.  
He is no friend, this “mentor” of mine.  
“He must pay. He hurt you.  
You should plan revenge.”  
the voice is back,  
now sounding stronger.  
“You have accepted me.  
Now we will start.”  
And with this promise  
Light is turned to dark  
and the Manipulator  
loses his Weapon  
and Blood is claimed  
in Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment, they are very yummy. I enjoy writing short poems and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.


End file.
